


Bear and Bunny 4

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Furry, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male rabbits tend to have bursts of heavily increased sex drives at random intervals. Alfred being of such a male rabbit must deal with this “heat” in some fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear and Bunny 4

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 4** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

 

When Alfred woke up he realized he felt hot. Not the type of hot caused by weather but sexual frustration. With his kind it happened from time to time, a random burst of increased desire, but it was inconvenient. The golden rabbit needed Ivan badly, but he was unsure if he should bug the bear about it. Fall was nearly upon them and Ivan had been out and about getting ready for the winter, which meant he was busy. Alfred didn't want to make the other put his life on the line just to fuck him for a day, but he really needed it.

He sat up in bed feeling a bit dazed and looked around to find Ivan missing. He realized that the bear must be out already hunting for breakfast. He debated on staying inside and waiting or going out to their usual hunting spot.

"It'll just be a quickie," Alfred told himself as he finally decided on what to do.

He eagerly hopped out of bed and dressed in loose fitting clothes to make it easier for a quickie to take place. He then went to leave the cave, dropping down on all fours and stretching in the doorway before taking off, but just as he was about to hop off into the forest, Ivan appeared. The brown bear was lumbering over to the cave with a sack full of Alfred's usual foods and fish slung over his shoulder. Ivan looked a bit worse for wear though and the annoyed expression on his face proved that something happened while he was out. Alfred got back on his feet and looked at Ivan curiously.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked as he stepped aside, seeing Ivan wasn't going to slow down for anything.

"I'm fine," he practically growled as he crossed the threshold and went to the kitchen. Alfred eyed him skeptically as he put the food on the table. He glared at it then huffed and looked away from it and walked back to the front room. Alfred watched the bear snatch up the newspaper from the table and plop down on the couch to begin reading it.

"You not hungry?" Alfred asked as he kept his eyes on the bear.

"I lost my appetite," Ivan said firmly and buried his nose into the paper.

The golden rabbit raised his eyebrows at hearing this then had an idea to cheer the bear up. Putting his own issue on hold, Alfred moved over to Ivan slowly and quietly, wanting to surprise him. The bear was still fuming as whatever had happened to him earlier stayed with him. He paid no mind to Alfred as he tried to work over his anger and relax. He found himself starting to let go of his anger little by little, but it was soon completely forgotten as two golden furred paws came to rest on his thighs. He looked up from the paper to see two tall ears sticking over, then lifted the paper to look down. What he saw where two paws working open the button of his jeans then pulling down the zipper.

"A-Alfred?"

Alfred didn't say anything only smirking as he undid Ivan's pants then put his paw into his underwear. He rubbed it against the slit that sheathed Ivan's cock and easily worked it out and took hold of the growing erection. Ivan grunted as he started notice the scent coming off of Alfred in waves. It was more potent than anything he ever smelt and it didn't fail to make him fully erect in seconds.

"God Alfred," Ivan growled as he took in the scent and the feel of the rabbit's paw on his cock.

Alfred smiled wider at hearing that then relaxed his smile as he went in to kiss the tip of Ivan's cock. He trialed kisses from the head to the bass then back up again to suck on the tip. He swirled his tongue around it, then sucked gently on it, drawing out a moan from Ivan and making him shiver. He then moved to bob his head up down, taking as much of Ivan as he could. The bear found himself wanting to get a taste of his bunny as well and reached down to tug on one of Alfred's ears. Alfred moaned from the tug but eventually pulled off as Ivan called out to him to stop.

"What is it? About to cum already?" Alfred asked with a grin on his face.

Ivan only rolled his eyes and moved to pull Alfred up into his lap.

"No, I just want to taste my bunny."

Alfred bit his bottom lip at hearing that and nodded his head.

"Okay, here…"

The bunny trailed off as he undid his pants, and Ivan waited patiently as he buried his nose into Alfred's chest—smelling him deeply.

"Why do you smell so strong today?" he asked breathless.

"I'm kinda in heat," Alfred replied, and Ivan looked up at him confused. "It's a thing honest! It happens to male rabbits from time to time."

Ivan gave a hum to this then moved to get another whiff of Alfred.

"I like it," he said through a deep growl that made Alfred shiver.

Ivan kissed Alfred's neck after he got his fill of taking in his scent then held onto the bunny as he moved to lay down on the couch. Alfred smiled at seeing what Ivan was planning and once he felt the other nudge his hips forward he easily got into position. He rolled over and positioned his cock above Ivan's face as he positioned his face near Ivan's own erection. The bunny gripped Ivan once again, but before he could start back up Ivan was already licking him. The bear ran his wide, long, tongue over Alfred's cock and tugged down his pants the rest of the way to his knees so he could get to his hole. Alfred moaned and pushed his lower half into Ivan wanting more, but Ivan stopped.

"You need to treat me too bunny," Ivan said.

Alfred groaned but did as told, and focused on the large erection sitting heavy in his paw. He lavished it with kisses and tongue thoroughly tasting Ivan for all his worth and struggling to stay focused. Ivan was still licking his hole and cock, while squeezing his balls ever so often. Alfred tried not to moan and gag on Ivan as he was pleasured, but he failed when he finally felt Ivan take him in his mouth as well as insert a finger. Ivan deep throated his long and thin length as he worked a finger deep into Alfred's hole. He felt the golden rabbit choke on his cock from the action then pull off to cough, but Ivan didn't stop. All he did was buck his hips, after giving Alfred some time to recover, to signal him to start sucking him off again.

"F-Fuck," Alfred groaned against Ivan's cock, the throbbing erection rested against his cheek as he held it in his paw.

He tried to go back to sucking it, but Ivan's touch was too distracting. The bear, however, wasn't going to let him just lay on top of him. He bucked his hips again and Alfred took a deep breath before stealing himself and going back to his task. He took as much of Ivan as he could and started to bob his head vigorously while using his paws to work the rest of Ivan. Ivan appreciated it greatly and made it known by moaning around Alfred's cock and putting in a second finger. Alfred jerked and groaned, but immediately let out a whimper as he felt himself cumming. Ivan was not the least bit surprised; already used to the rabbit's quick orgasms. He sucked Alfred dry, and swallowed everything that had gotten into his mouth. Alfred twitched and moaned with Ivan's cock still in his mouth, but this time saved himself from choking.

Once he felt the haze of pleasure fade enough, he started to bob his head faster and even hollowed out his cheeks to suck harder. Ivan groaned from it and threw his head back to lose himself in the sensation. Alfred, on the other hand, wouldn't let that happen, for he nudge his still hard cock against Ivan's face. The bear only smirked before going back to fucking Alfred's hole with two of his fingers and sucking his cock. Alfred moaned in approval and ran his own tongue along Ivan's shaft as he did so, making it twitch in his mouth. Ivan grunted and tried to thrust up into Alfred's mouth, feeling that he was close, but Alfred wouldn't allow it. He pinned Ivan's hips to the couch and gave another long and slow suck as he pulled up then off of Ivan's cock. He then closed his paw around the base to prevent the bear from cumming. Ivan growled from the denial and let Alfred's cock fall out of his mouth to make his displeasure known.

"Why did you stop me?" he said a little annoyed.

Alfred just smirked and moved to sit up, pulling his ass away from Ivan's fingers. He shivered as he felt himself become empty, then let go of Ivan's cock and turned around to face the bear.

"I can't have my bear cumming too soon," Alfred said sweetly, then lowered himself onto Ivan to bite his ear. "As much as I'd love to taste it, I rather have you fill my ass," he explained once he let go of Ivan's ear, then kissed him.

Ivan looked up at Alfred as he smirked at him and start to rub his plush ass against his cock.

"You seem to change when in heat."

Alfred only gave a smile in response, then moved to sit back enough to take off his pants. He then took off his shirt to be completely bare and reached a paw back to grab Ivan's cock and guide it into himself. Alfred chewed on his bottom lip as he felt the bear's erection slide into him, it was a tight fit, but he wasn't bothered by the pain that prickled up his spine. He was more focused on relieving himself and once he was fully seated, Ivan's massive length buried into his ass, he went to do just that.

He placed his paws on Ivan's jean clad thighs and gripped them firmly as he started to bounce on Ivan's lap. The leverage he had made it easier for him to move quickly and was soon crying out as he fucked himself. Ivan grunted and moaned as he watched his bunny rock on him. He felt himself getting lost in the scent coming off of Alfred and growled as he bucked his hips. He felt the urge to fuck Alfred so hard that he'd wouldn't even able to move for a month. The urge was primal and gritty—just too good to ignore it. Ivan bucked again into Alfred who cried out and demanded he do it again.

"Fuck me, do that again! Fuck me into the couch!" Alfred cried as Ivan grabbed his hips and bucked again.

Alfred gave half silent screams and moans as he was slammed into. He was pleased with the position they were in for a while, until he found himself wanting something different.

"Stop! S-Stop for a moment!"

Ivan seemed to be in his own little world, his only focus was to cum, which was going to happen very soon, but Alfred had other plans. The bunny growled at Ivan for not listening to him and moved forward to bite his ear. The bear's thrusts faulted and he hissed in pain. When Alfred let go of his fuzzy ear Ivan was glaring at him. The bear had been denied release once again, but Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look! I told you to stop," Alfred huffed, then moved to get up.

Ivan took this as Alfred being done with him and instantly tightened his grip on his bunny to keep him seated.

"Don't go!" Ivan said quickly, not wanting to let Alfred run away.

Alfred let out a snort and moved to pry off Ivan's paws.

"I'm not leaving. I want to change positions. Now let me move!"

Ivan swallowed thickly at hearing this and nodded his head sheepishly. He let go of Alfred and moaned softly in his throat as the bunny slid off his cock. Once it fell out of its warm and tight confines it bounced against Ivan's stomach and he desperately wanted to put it back in. He restrained himself though by keeping busy with taking off his shirt, and watching Alfred turn around and grip his cock again. Ivan got a first class view of his erection going between soft golden cheeks and disappearing into an amazing ass. Alfred shivered at the reentry, his tail twitching cutely, then reached back to grab Ivan's paws as he damned for them.

"I want you to hold onto my wrist and buck into me," Alfred informed as Ivan grabbed his wrist.

Ivan gave a sound of acknowledgement and quickly started to buck up into Alfred. He pulled on Alfred's arms as the bunny leaned forward and thrust back.

"Oh God! Fuck, yes! Harder!" Alfred cried.

Ivan growled as he tried to buck harder, but it was difficult with the angle. He let out a curse then pushed Alfred forward, putting him face down on the couch, and quickly mounted him. He held Alfred's wrist as before and thrusted harder into Alfred like he wanted. The bunny practically screamed his approval as he started to drool onto the couch. Alfred felt himself nearing his climax and it didn't take much more for him to cum. He moaned into the couch arm as he came, emptying himself over the cushions. Ivan didn't stop moving however, just relishing the sensation of Alfred tightening up around him as he came. Alfred didn't mind it, but he wanted to go somewhere else. He liked having sex on the couch but it was starting to hurt being on his knees like he was.

"Fuck, b-bed Ivan! B-Bed now!" Alfred demanded.

"Let me cum first!" Ivan growled as he tightened his grip on Alfred to be bruising.

Alfred didn't even get a chance to argue as Ivan rammed into him hard enough to make him think that he felt his cock go into his stomach. He was honestly surprised by how rough Ivan was at the moment, and as much as his instincts told him to be afraid, he wasn't. In fact, he was enjoying it, it also made it more enjoyable that he was the one to make Ivan so desperate and rough. He didn't realize that denying his bear would get him so riled up.

Ivan fucked him brutally into the couch, getting extremely close to cumming for the first time since they started. He wanted to fill Alfred with his cum, to fuck his seed deep enough to get him pregnant if he could. Ivan was losing his senses and soon found himself slamming hard into a moaning Alfred and cumming. Alfred's tear and drool covered face was a picture of bliss as he felt Ivan cum. It was hot and searing his over sensitive insides. Ivan was cumming right into his prostate and Alfred felt his oversensitive body reacting accordingly. Tears ran down his face as he came for a third time, and Ivan growled and tried to push in a little harder as Alfred tightened up around him.

When Ivan finally finished he lazily thrusted his seed into Alfred as he got hard again. The scent of his cum and Alfred was so intoxicating, and he couldn't see himself stopping yet. He wanted more and Alfred felt the same as he moaned and started to thrust back. Ivan licked his lips and stilled Alfred's hips. The bunny turned his head to ask what he was doing as he felt Ivan pull out.

"We're going to the bed," Ivan said as he got off the couch.

Alfred groaned and moved to sit down then slide off the couch, but when he did Ivan's seed was starting to slide out of him. The bear noticed it and found himself moving forward to grab Alfred's legs and push his cock back in. Alfred moaned and looked at Ivan confused, but the bear ignored him as he had a contemplative look cross his face.

"I'll have to carry you," Ivan muttered after some time, and before Alfred could ask, he found himself being hoisted up.

Ivan's half hard length was firmly in him and Alfred found himself twitching and gasping as Ivan carried him. They passed by the kitchen, but before they got too far Alfred told him to stop. An idea had come to mind and Alfred really wanted to act on it.

"Fuck me in the kitchen real quick! Over the table or on the counter, I don't care!"

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this, but went with it. He set Alfred on the counter and moved to kiss and nibble at his neck and the mark that resided there. Alfred sighed happily and mimicked the actions. He groomed and kissed Ivan's neck and shoulder, then moved up to his cheek. Ivan noticed this and moved his head to the side to let Alfred kiss him on the lips. Alfred breathed heavily through his nose and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck as they kissed. Ivan wiggled his tongue into Alfred's mouth and practically pushed it down his throat, which made Alfred twitch. The bunny tightened his hold on Ivan and pushed his hips forward a little, wanting to get fucked as they made-out on the kitchen counter.

Ivan heeded to the unspoken command and moved his arms to cradle Alfred's long legs and use his paws to hold Alfred at a good angle. He then started to thrust up into the bunny, making him moan and let go of him in order to hold onto the counter. Alfred grabbed one of the cabinet knobs and the edge of the counter as he was plowed into by the brown bear. Ivan grunted and maneuvered Alfred a little bit to make fucking him easier, pushing him up on the counter more, then holding onto his legs. He pounded harder and faster, his knees knocking into cabinets below ever so often and his pants falling down from the effort.

"F-Fuck more!" Alfred demanded as he rested against the cabinets.

Ivan tried to move faster, but Alfred still called out for more. He grit his teeth trying to pump harder as he looked at Alfred. The golden rabbit was panting and moaning, but not screaming like he had been back on the couch. Ivan knew it was partly because Alfred was on the counter, and he needed to make up for the lack of movement. He looked around the kitchen as he kept thrusting, then gasped softly as his eyes fell onto a bowl sitting beside Alfred. He quickly leaned over and grabbed something reasonable, and bit off the tip to make it less pointy. He spit out the bitten part and licked the object before moving it down to Alfred's hole.

A part of Ivan wanted to laugh at himself for what he was about to do, another part wanted to laugh at how ironic this was, and another just really wanted to fucked Alfred.

When he finally started to push the object in alongside his cock, Alfred took notice. His ears went right up as his blue eyes opened wide and looked down at Ivan. He then looked further down to see Ivan's cock and a bright orange, long, and thick, carrot going into his ass.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked breathlessly.

"Giving you more," Ivan replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world to get a carrot up the ass.

Alfred didn't even know what to say back, but Ivan helped him figure it out by ramming the carrot in as he rammed in his cock. The bunny hissed and moaned from the sudden intrusion, feeling his hole stretch more. Ivan smirked and started to pump his hips hard and fast again, dragging the carrot with him as he kept a paw on it to prevent it from falling out. Alfred cursed and groaned as he was fucked and let out a scream as he felt the carrot hit his prostate. Ivan had managed to pump his cock and the carrot in intervals and it was becoming too much for Alfred. It felt weird to have a thick carrot up his ass with Ivan's cock, but at the same time it was wonderful.

"Harder!"

Ivan adjusted Alfred's legs and bucked hard into Alfred. He let go of the carrot to grab Alfred's leg again and started pounding into Alfred's ass with the carrot stuck alongside him. Alfred had tears come to his eyes as he felt himself drowning in pleasure and slight pain. He had a white-knuckle grip on the counter and cabinet knob as he was fucked by his bear. He didn't last much longer as Ivan slammed into him and the cabinets below. Alfred could feel the carrot working itself out of him and the moment it popped out and fell, Ivan rammed in a little too hard. He had gotten used to carrying the carrot with him, that he pushed in a little too hard and made Alfred cry out and cum. The bunny felt a stab of pain through the bliss of his orgasm, and he found himself riding it through with fresh tears on his face.

"OH FUCK!"

Ivan grunted as Alfred shook in his arms and tensed up around him. His thick spunk splattered onto Ivan's fur and the floor. Ivan tried to keep thrusting, but Alfred moved a paw to his shoulder and dug his claws into it, not wanting him to move. Ivan growled at this, thinking Alfred was messing with him once again, and effortlessly collected the golden rabbit off the counter and carried them to his bed. He put Alfred down onto the mattress and started to thrust into him once more.

"I-Ivan wait!" Alfred shouted trying to get over the pain still coursing through his body.

"No, I want to cum! I'm going to fill you with enough of it to make you pregnant," Ivan growled and Alfred was completely lost.

Ivan was following his instincts now, having been teased too much by Alfred's scent and his denial of release. He pinned Alfred down to the bed and pumped his hips fast and hard, but avoided Alfred's prostate, wanting to tease the other back. Although, unknown to him, he was making Alfred feel better. The pain from earlier was subsiding much easier now that he wasn't ramming into Alfred's prostate like before. Alfred found himself sighing with relief and moaning softly as his sensitive walls were rubbed. Ivan growled and snapped his hips forward on reflex as he felt himself finally cumming. He spilled his seed into Alfred as the bunny screamed in pleasure and slight pain. He shivered under Ivan as he felt the cool cum mixing with the hot.

Alfred groaned as Ivan growled his name as he came. Alfred could feel Ivan's cock soften in him as well as the rest of his body relaxing. He hummed approvingly as Ivan started to rock his hips again, pushing his seed gently deeper into him.

"You know I can't get pregnant, right?" Alfred asked hoarsely as Ivan's soft cock started to harder again with each passing thrust.

"Yes, but I can't help myself," Ivan said before dipping down to kiss Alfred and pick up speed.

Alfred felt his cock twitch as Ivan started to go faster and moaned softly as he felt full from the cum and cock moving in him.

"W-Wait, let me roll over," Alfred said, and Ivan gave a look of disapproval. "Come on, it'll keep the cum in me easier," he explained, and Ivan quickly changed his mind.

"Okay."

He pulled out of Alfred and helped him get onto his knees and elbows quickly before pushing back in. Alfred clutched the pillow on the bed and rested his head on it as Ivan started to thrust into him. Ivan hovered over Alfred as he pounded into him and leaned down enough to bite his ear. Alfred moaned into the pillow and shivered from the action, which made Ivan bite a little harder and move a little faster. He eventually let go of Alfred's ear to go to his shoulder where he placed kisses and bites. Alfred groaned and felt himself getting close once again and the moment he felt Ivan buck into him as he bit into his shoulder—he lost it. He came hard onto the bed and Ivan growled from the smell of it. He bit down harder on Alfred's shoulder and started to really ram into his bunny.

He felt a pleasant haze come over him as he fucked Alfred into the mattress. He didn't even realize he was still biting Alfred until blood touched his tongue. The taste of it was perfect and he wanted more, he didn't want to let go. He grunted as he licked at the blood and rammed harder. He felt himself going on edge and he opened his eyes to see Alfred with a look of pleasure and pain twisted on his face. The moment he saw that face he felt himself cumming again. He groaned into the shoulder he was biting on and fucked his seed into Alfred more roughly than before. When he finished he pulled off the delicious shoulder and sat back to take out his cock. He rubbed off the cum that was on it on Alfred's ass and tail, then sat back to fully admire his work.

Alfred laid on the bed completely still with his ass up. A puddle of cum laid under him and Ivan could see cum oozing out of Alfred's cock lazily. His ass however was gushing. All of the brown bear's cum was pouring out of Alfred and falling onto the bedding. His abused hole was gaping and the white stream of cum flowed out with ease. Ivan licked his lips in satisfaction and as he did so he realized he could taste that sweet blood from before. He hummed at the taste, then looked over to Alfred and gawked at what he saw. Alfred was passed out with a very bloody shoulder. Ivan grimaced and slapped a paw to his face at realizing that he let himself get swept away by his instincts. He cursed himself and hurriedly got off the bed to get wash clothes and bandages.

When he came back Alfred was still as he left him. He quickly moved to roll the rabbit over onto his back, and upon doing so more cum feel out of his hole. Ivan was honestly surprised by that seeing that a massive puddle now rested and soaked into the bed. He made a mental note to change the bedding as he began to clean Alfred's wound. He licked at it gently, but eagerly, having feared that he killed his bunny stabbing him in the heart. Once it was clean he disinfected it and bandaged it, then set about cleaning the cum, sweat, and other fluids off his bunny. During this process Ivan noticed Alfred was still unmoving, and guilt and fear gnawed on him more. He swallowed thickly as he moved down to check for a heartbeat and nearly felt like crying when he found one. His fear instantly melted away, but he still felt a bit guilty.

By the time the bed was remade Alfred was still out and Ivan decided to just climb in with him, feeling exhausted himself. He moved to cuddle Alfred and started to nibble and kiss his injured shoulder while also rubbing his stomach. He knew Alfred couldn't get pregnant, but the urge to rub it wouldn't let him be. Alfred gave a content sigh from being touched and after a while he started to wake up. He first noticed the pain in his shoulder and instantly recalled how that had happened. He tensed up instantly and Ivan quickly set about calming him with kisses and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that," the bear said as he hugged the rabbit tightly.

"I know. It's okay big guy, but as pay back…"

Alfred trailed off as he rolled over gently, then scooted upwards a bit to bite Ivan's ear. He made sure to show no mercy and Ivan felt his eyes prick with tears by the time Alfred finally let go.

"Fair enough," he said in a gruff voice as he reached up and felt where Alfred's buck teeth left grooves.

Alfred gave a huff then smiled as he saw the unfallen tears in Ivan's eyes.

"Aaawww, you crying?" he asked in a cutesy voice and reached up to wipe the moisture away.

Ivan just rolled his eyes, and Alfred kept smiling and moved to kiss his large nose.

"Oh, and I also get to grab you tail for 24hrs without you getting all mad," Alfred said with a smirk on his face.

Ivan frowned slightly at hearing that but agreed, knowing that things could have been much worse. Alfred chuckled as Ivan agreed and moved forward to press his tired body into Ivan. They laid in silence for a while before Alfred suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Ivan?" The bear gave a hum in acknowledgment. "Why were you so mad earlier?"

Ivan furrowed his brow in confusion for a second or two before he recalled what had happened.

"Oh, I overheard a rabbit insulting you and myself."

Alfred gave a confused look and Ivan went on to explain.

"This, Mar, I believe was the name the other rabbit had used, was calling you names for getting into a relationship with an 'ugly' bear. Apparently he is an ex of yours. I thought of going over to set him straight, but I felt things would go badly if I had. So then I got angrier at myself," Ivan said.

Alfred let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"He is an ex, but also a jerk. You are _way_ better than him, promise you that."

Ivan gave a skeptical look and Alfred gave one of determination before moving forward and kissing Ivan.

"I love you, you stupid bear."

Ivan found himself smiling from this and moved to rub his face into Alfred's chest.

"And I love you, you annoying bunny."

* * *

***+.Bear and Bunny 5 ~~Coming Soon~~ IS HERE...+***


End file.
